


A Hard Day's Work

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann hasn't had the best day, but Newton has the perfect solution to his equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Work

"Newton I'm not in the mood." Hermann flopped onto the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“How could you not be in the mood?” Newton crawled up to him.

“I have been rather frustrated today: One of my equations won't come out.”

“I know something else that should come out,” Newton said as he placed a hand on Hermann’s hip.

“Newton, I am in no mood for your depraved sexual puns.”

“You need to get your mind off it.”

“No, I need to sleep,” Hermann said, taking a superior tone.

“You need to flood your mind with your endorphins so you can dull your brain for a while.”

“You just want to get off," the mathematician said with a loving scoff.

“No, no," Newton said, on the defensive but calmly, "50% of me wants to get off, and the other 50% of me wants to get _you_ off.”

“I told you,” Hermann insisted in his usual exasperated tones, “I am not in a receptive mood for sexual arousal and I do wish you would stop arguing with me about it and let me get a good night's sle-- _hoh!_ ” When Hermann began talking, Newton rolled his eyes, completely ignoring what he was grumbling about and moved down the bed, pulling Hermann's pajama bottoms and underpants down to his knees in one swift tug.

“What was that I hear about you not being receptive?”

“Newton,” he could barely choke out, “You know I'm very sensitive and this is not a good moment to use it to your advantage.”

“Like hell it is, and anyway, I'm using it to _your_ advantage.”

“You're insufferable,” Hermann said, bringing his arm down and resting a hand on Newt's shoulder. The exasperation in his voice gave way to amusement and he couldn’t keep the corners of his mouth from curling upward.

“Uh huh,” Newton hummed as he caressed Hermann's thighs up and down, listening to Hermann's labored breathing. Sure enough, Hermann's head was tilted back and his nostrils were open wide like a horse at full gallop.

“Just lie back and don't think about numbers for 5 fucking minutes ok?”

“Newton I-”

“Shut up, you need this,” Newton slid his hands up from Hermann's parted thighs and worked his thumbs into the dips on either side of groin. Hermann tensed and sucked air sharply through his thin lips.

“Just relax,” Newton encouraged, rubbing his hips tenderly. He had almost tried to ignore the animated flesh before him, to take his time, but his patience was totally gone now and with one stroke he brought Hermann into his mouth. Hermann groaned forcibly as Newton sucked off and whispered "yeah, that's it Hermann." It was remarkable how heavy Hermann had become so quickly and Newton cupped him, savoring the fullness, the hardness before taking him in his mouth again. He pulled out several times to tenderly work his tongue over Hermann's swollen end, getting tender little whimpers out of him, but he kept as much of him in his mouth as he could, picking up the pace, sucking hard.

“Newton, Newton, oh Newt,” he moaned from somewhere in the back of his throat and Newton's eyes began to water. Hermann brought a leg around the small of Newton's back and the man moaned around his throbbing cock. Newton could feel that brought him to a critical point and he took him in to the hilt and bobbed as fast as he could. Hermann put his hand behind Newton's head, fingers threading through his hair, the heal of his palm pushing Newton onward. Hermann began to thrust as he did this, grunting, groaning with every stroke and suddenly he tensed before he practically burst with pleasure, crying out as he came.

"There," Newton said panting, pawing up the bed for support and gasping for breath, "you see...you...totally needed that." Hermann took his hand.

"I sorry if I pushed you into it rather, when I," Hermann said, gesturing with his hand, "I just..."

"No no, it was fucking perfect, dude."

"Now, what about you?"

"Seriously, just sleep, I mean it."

"But Newton, you must be hard."

"Yeah, but honestly, just get some rest." Hermann did doze for a short time but then he turned around slowly.

"Newton? Are you awake?" Newton mumbled. "Are you still hard?" Newton was more awake.

"Y-yeah, mostly."

"Let me suck you off."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Newton said, slipping off his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 9/21/14, tweaked today.


End file.
